traspesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Horton11
¡Hola, bienvenido |1}}|o|a|o(a)}} a ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario discusión:Traspes. ¡Por favor, deja un mensaje en mi discusión si quieres que te ayude con cualquier cosa! Traspes (discusión) 20:21 17 nov 2013 (UTC) I've already created a schedule. 77topaz (discusión) 19:29 25 nov 2013 (UTC) Ok. Well I guess if you wanted we could start working on the league now. We don't need to include goalscorers just yet and if we complete all the squads they can be added later on. HORTON11: • 19:35 25 nov 2013 (UTC) Buenas noches Crees que podriamos crear algo como la Explore BT card aqui, para los museos y monumentos? Traspes (discusión) Si pero deberias creas mas monumentos y museos. HORTON11: • 13:49 8 feb 2014 (UTC)\ Bueno, intentare eso. Traspes (discusión) 19:48 8 feb 2014 (UTC) Photo It will be good if you can do it. Traspes (discusión) 15:42 16 mar 2014 (UTC) No problem. I'm already working on it. HORTON11: • 15:44 16 mar 2014 (UTC) Can yo also do the Pintona National Team jersey, it's a Hélix shirt too.MMunson-talk- SP 18:43 30 mar 2014 (UTC) Sure, I an do it. I have some designs in mind. HORTON11: • 18:46 30 mar 2014 (UTC) Powers of the Provinces Do you have any idea on what can be some of the legal powers of the provinces of Traspes?? I want to put some info on the page Provincias de Traspes. Traspes (discusión) 02:32 20 abr 2014 (UTC) You can look on wikipedia to see what different states/provinces have. But you need to determine wheter states will have strong powers or if they are weaker. HORTON11: • 14:53 20 abr 2014 (UTC) Ok. The provinces will have powers to organise healthcare, education, social service. Traspes (discusión) 00:25 21 abr 2014 (UTC) Portero Tenies un portero para hacer cmabio con Roberto Maldines del Real Alcacer?? Traspes (discusión) 22:56 14 jul 2014 (UTC) Yo tengo James Giggs en Cape Cross FC, pero quiero hacer un cambio con Simon Wilson en Kemburg. HORTON11: • 19:51 15 jul 2014 (UTC) Hello Podrias hacer la introducion de pelicula para Noche en Moscú? Es una pelicula de espionaje en los años 1980. Podeis hacerla como la de la pelicula Emma de Barzona. Traspes (discusión) 02:49 2 ago 2014 (UTC) Bueno, ya hice uno. HORTON11: • 14:29 2 ago 2014 (UTC) Elections Can we arrange something about the actual 2016 elections in Traspes? Wabba The I (discusión) 20:34 6 jun 2017 (UTC) That's probably something you should discuss with Usuario:Traspes herself, too. 77topaz (discusión) 05:54 7 jun 2017 (UTC) Phaluhm Phoueck What is your ideas of replacing the Prime Minister of Phaluhm, Jorge Wannas, and put another one. He is a risky guy and doesn't like SEDEF. Sedef coalition soldiers are there for supporting his soldiers and country, and make it safe for the people! '''What if he secretly supports the islamic militant soldiers??Traspes - Dianna Bartol 22:50 5 feb 2018 (UTC)''' :Ooh, this seems pretty dangerous. horton11 15:17 15 feb 2018 (UTC) :: Phaluhm people really dislike SEDEF in general. The two things that the Phaluhm people dislike is SEDEF and the Chinese governement! Lancededcena 19:16 29 ago 2018 (UTC) :::We don't want Phaluhm people disliking SEDEF. Brunant does not support these views, nor is SEDEF likely to espouse them. We want to see relations between SEDEF and Phaluhm Phoueck be a mutual cordiality. horton11